10 Signs You Two Are Dating
by Chocolaput
Summary: sepuluh hal-hal kecil yang mereka berdua lakukan (kadang tanpa sadar) yang menunjukkan kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan


sebenarnya ini dibuat untuk kapal Tsukiyama tapi jiwa Tsukikage ku tiba-tiba bangkit :')  
haikyuu bukan milik chocolaput dan aku nulis ini untuk hiburan semata  
nb: maapkan kalo mungkin banyak typo soalnya ini ngetik pake hape (krn membuka laptop senantiasa mengingatkanku dengan skripsi)

* * *

_**a forced movie date**_

"Tidak," Tsuki sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali, sejak kemarin. Dan dia bosan. Memang sebagus apa sih film-film Marvel sampai Kageyama terus-terusan mengajaknya nonton secara maraton? Palingan juga bagus Jurassic Park.

"Ayolah, kau bilang kan tidak ada acara akhir pekan ini."

"Bukan berarti juga aku mau nonton denganmu," sahut Tsukishima ketus.

Kageyama memberengut, "Padahal aku baru saja membeli proyektor mini lewat _online shop _kemarin. Ya? Ya? Temani aku nonton ya?"

Lalu disinilah Tsukishima berakhir, di depan meja belajar Kageyama, Marathon film Marvel lewat laptop sampai matanya perih. Kageyama bersandar malas setengah mengantuk di pundaknya. Tebak di mana proyektor mini yang dipamerkan Kageyama kemarin? Yeah, berakhir di tempat sampah karena ternyata bocah itu ditipu penjual sehingga ia menerima barang KW yang langsung rusak sekali coba.

* * *

_**strawberry milk**_

Ia sedang melamunkan soal matematika yang tidak mampu ia kerjakan, sambil mengistirahatkan dagu di atas mejanya saat tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan sekotak susu stroberi di depannya. Tsukishima bangkit, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Apa ini?" tanyanya pada anak itu yang kini duduk dengan punggung menghadap muka Tsukishima.

"Matematika membuatmu tidak bisa membaca? Itu susu stroberi," jawab anak itu, Kageyama, tanpa menghadap Tsukishima sama sekali.

"Untukku?"

"Mm."

"Gratis?"

"Kalau kau terus bertanya aku akan membuatmu membayar dua kali lipat dari harga normal."

Tsukishima tersenyum saja. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kageyama mengetahui kalau susu stroberi adalah favoritnya.

* * *

**_dinosaur museum_**

"Jadi, untuk topik makalah evolusi makhluk hidup, kau mau menulis apa?" tanya Tsukishima pada Kageyama yang kini menjadi rekan sekelompoknya untuk mata pelajaran biologi.

"Dinosaurus," Tsukishima menahan matanya agar tidak kelihatan berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Kageyama.

"Kenapa aku harus setuju denganmu?" tanya Tsuki lagi, menekan antusiasmenya membuncah.

"Soalnya," Kageyama memulai, "kemungkinan makhluk purba itu berevolusi menjadi hewan lain saat ini sangat banyak. Kita bisa mengorek informasi tentang itu tidak hanya dari internet tapi juga dari museum dinosaurus yang baru buka di kota sebelah. Lagi pula, kau kan suka dinosaurus."

_'kau kan suka dinosaurus'_ . Kelihatan, ya?

"Tapi pasti banyak kelompok lain yang juga mengambil topik itu," Tsukishima berusaha membantah.

"Sudahlah, tugas yang bagus itu adalah tugas yang selesai, bukan yang paling unik. Besok sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan ke museum dinosaurus, oke?"

* * *

_**skincare shopping**_

"Menurutmu lebih bagus _Nivea_ apa _Vaseline_?" tanya Kageyama, menyodorkan dua produk tabir surya dari _merk_ terkenal. Mereka sedang berdiri di minimarket, pukul sembilan malam dengan berlumur peluh dan bau. Tapi, Tsukishima tidak bisa pulang begitu saja saat Kageyama menariknya ke sini. Katanya, tabir suryanya habis dan ia tidak mau mengambil risiko terbakar sinar matahari saat tim mereka berencana latihan di luar _gymnasium_ besok sore.

"Nivea" sahut Tsuki singkat.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah pernah mencobanya?"

Tsukishima menggeleng, "Biar kau cepat menentukan pilihan saja. Ini sudah malam, Tuan Raja," jawabnya tak sabar.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku pilih Vaseline."

Tsukishima tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak itu.

* * *

**_sharing spotify playlist_**

Minggu siang. Liburan yang jarang Tsukishima nikmati dengan berbaring santai seharian di kasur. Tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal sambil menatap langit-langit yang kelihatan buram sebab ia tidak memakai kacamata. PR matematika, kamp latihan minggu depan, pertandingan dengan Nekoma dua bulan lagi, jemarinya yang lelah, dan...Kageyama.

Sejak dua belas menit yang lalu Kageyama tidak meninggalkan otaknya. Gara-gara pesan singkat berbunyi, 'aku mendengarkan mereka akhir-akhir ini,' dilengkapi link menuju aplikasi Spotify. Tsukishima memencetnya dan menemukan sebuah daftar putar yang cukup absurd.

Teeth - 5SOS

The Lion Sleeps Tonight - The Tokens

Sweet Chaos - Day6

100 Degrees - Rich Brian

It's My Life - Bon Jovi

Selera musik yang aneh. Namun nyatanya, sekarang Tsukishima sudah memainkan daftar putar tersebut empat kali. Ini aneh.

* * *

_**'listen to my new jam song'**_

Tidak tau apa yang keduanya lakukan di depan gerbang sekolah malam-malam begini. Kecuali, Tsuki yang menghabiskan kotak susu ke-tiganya dengan_ earphone_ yang hanya terpasang sebelah. Sebelahnya lagi? Oh, dengan sempurnanya berada di telinga Kageyama-yang tepat berdiri tiga langkah di depannya. Kepala hitam Kageyama terangguk-angguk, sayang mulutnya mengerucut. "Tapi, ini lagu Disney," Keluhnya, untuk yang ke tiga kali.

"Tapi, ini suara Brendon Urie!" protes Tsukishima, lagi.

"Tetap saja Disney! Seperti anak kecil," cibir Kageyama.

Astaga, ingin rasanya Tsukishima menunjukkan _history chat-_nya bahwa minggu lalu seseorang mengiriminya daftar putar dengan The Lion Sleeps Tonight di dalamnya.

* * *

_**study buddy**_

"Tsuki, kita harusnya belajar."

"Sebentar lagi."

"Kau mengatakan itu sepuluh menit lalu."

"Fokus saja ke misi kita."

Kageyama bergumam menyetujui. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan komputer dengan tingkat kefokusan setara saat mereka bermain voli. Tapi ini bukan voli. Melainkan LoL. Jarum jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih empat menit. Tugas matematika mereka yang baru selesai dua nomor terbengkalai di atas karpet.

* * *

_**daily TMI**_

"Pagi tadi aku makan lima permen Yupi" kata Kageyama, di belakang garis lapangan gymnasium menikmati kemenangan dari _game_ barusan.

"Kemarin malam aku kalah main jenga dengan kakakku," balas Tsukishima.

"Terus di kelas bahasa Inggris, guru mengeluhkan _pronunciation_ kata _blood_ dan _flood_-ku."

"Hmm, kau payah bahasa inggris."

"Eh? ini sudah lebih baik tau."

"Tapi, kenapa kau sarapan permen Yupi?"

Mata Kageyama berkilat sejenak, "Enak banget tau! Kupikir aku kecanduan Yupi seperti kau kecanduan stroberi."

"Hati-hati dengan gula darahmu, oke?"

* * *

_**hair tap**_

"Hey, Tsuki! Sini!"

Dipanggil begitu, Tsukishima dengan penasaran mendekat. Bola voli berada di tangan kanan, sebotol air mineral di tangan yang lain.

"Hmm, kenapa?" tanyanya sesampai di hadapan Kageyama. Keduanya sama-sama berkeringat karena berlatih sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tidak biasanya Kageyama memanggilnya begitu, anak itu lebih sering meneriakkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa 'sih, hanya..."

"Hanya?"

Lalu tangan Kageyama terjulur ke depan. Meraih rambut Tsukishima dan menepuknya beberapa kali. Bahkan mengelus dan meremas. Alis Tsukishima terangkat heran.

"Kau pakai sampo apa? Rambutmu lembut sekali."

"Begitu? Kau mau terus memegangnya sampai kapan?"

* * *

_**you look so damn good in shirt**_

"Hey! Yang Mulia Raja, kau kenapa?" Kageyama tersadar dari lamunannya, mulutnya yang setengah terbuka cepat-cepat ia tutup.

"Kau sakit? Kalau begitu, ku antar pulang, ya? Jalan-jalannya ditunda saja," tertangkap nada khawatir di kalimat Tsukishima.

"Ehh-aku tidak sakit. Ayo berangkat! Kau lambat sekali," sungut Kageyama tiba-tiba.

Tsukishima tidak tau saja kalau Kageyama benar-benar terpana melihat anak berkacamata itu mengenakan kemeja flanel kotak-kotak berwarna ungu gelap. Astaga, kageyama seperti menemukan definisi yang tepat untuk kata sempurna.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian pacaran?" selidik Yachi pada Tsukishima dengan suara berbisik di sela-sela rak buku perpustakaan.

"Apa kami kelihatan seperti berkencan?"

"Mm," Yachi mengangguk mantap.

"Kalian kalau sedang berdua kelihatan seperti dunia milik sendiri. Hal-hal kecil yang kalian lakukan pada satu sama lain itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan sesama teman."

Begitu? Batin Tsukishima. Sebenarnya diantara ia dan Kageyama tidak pernah ada kata pacaran atau mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya...sangat dekat. Begitu dekat sampai-sampai kemarin ia membiarkan saja kageyama memeluknya. Apa itu masuk kategori pacaran?

.

.

.

**[fin]**

* * *

heyy guys, plis listen to into the unknown by panic! at the disco. lagunya keren abis sumpaah. see ya di tulisan-tulisan chocolaput berikutnya. kalo mau temenan di twitter: /chocolaput


End file.
